Fox
by ImmortalDragon2
Summary: What if on one fateful day, everything we thought we knew, changed? What if instead of being saved by an ANBU, Naruto is brutally beaten on October 10th, only to have the Kyuubi's chakra save him, but at a price. No pairings yet. Rated 'M' for Violence; Child Abuse and Vulgar or Offensive Language.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, Shippuden or otherwise. Wish I did though; it would make me a fortune :D The Manga and Anime versions belong to their respective owners. I'm just playing around in their sandbox.  
_

* * *

**Summary:**_ What if on one fateful day, everything we thought we knew, changed? What if instead of being saved by an ANBU, Naruto is brutally beaten on October 10th, only to have the Kyuubi's chakra save him, but at a price. **Warnings: Violence; Child Abuse; Vulgar or Offensive Language.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Fox_

If one were to take a glancing look at Konohagakure no Sato, they would see a relatively peaceful Shinobi village; but take a look closer and there's always something going on behind closed doors or in hushed whispers; Talk of a monster, a demon in human's clothing and, though it was specifically outlawed by the Sandaime Hokage, that didn't stop the villagers from shouting profanities whenever they saw the target of their ire, one four-year-old Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

Today was October 10th, a day of great festivities in the village; for it was on this day that the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life for the village, it was also a day they looked forward to hunting the demon that dared defile the sanctity of that day; it also happened to be Naruto's birthday, though he never really knew it since it was always spent running and hiding from the mobs of angry villagers.

What Naruto and nearly all of Konoha weren't aware of, was that inside of Naruto, sealed away by the Yondaime himself was the Kyuubi. If the villagers had been able to distinguish between a Sealing Scroll and a Kunai, the events that were about to unfold might not have happened.

Naruto sprinted with all his might; his four-year-old body exhausted and his stomach grumbling from the lack of food, but to him, this was the norm as he'd pretty much lived on the streets for as long as he could remember and was nearly always trying to evade the mobs or being captured for pulling a prank.

Behind Naruto, a group of hot-headed villagers with a score to settle were quickly closing on him. Spying a possible escape down a dark alley, Naruto turned and sprinted down its narrow expanse only to be confronted by a large wall, the borders of a clan complex, he was trapped!

"Quickly, grab him." A villager shouted and Naruto soon found himself pinned by four burly villagers. This was usually the case in the past that an ANBU, who was sent to watch over Naruto, intervened and sent the villagers away. Unfortunately for Naruto however, this time, the ANBU was being otherwise waylaid by some pesky paperwork dumped on him by some of these villagers' cohorts.

"There's nobody to save you this time, demon." A villager sneered and, as if that were their cues, the other villagers began pummelling Naruto with whatever they had on them until their energy was exhausted and they gave up and left, leaving the incriminating evidence and a beaten half-dead Naruto behind.

Naruto would have already been dead, had he not inherited his mother's clan's advanced healing abilities, but as it was; both his eyes had been gouged out, his ears ripped off and both of his hands had been crushed beyond the ability of most Healing Jutsu. This was where the Kyuubi came into play, for, when Naruto took the damage, so did the seal, keeping the Kyuubi's chakra from entering Naruto until he was old enough to handle it.

With the seal in almost complete disrepair and the Kyuubi itself still in a healing trance that was not due to end for another 5 years; its chakra melded with Naruto's own and, assessing the damage knew something drastic had to be done. One might question how Chakra was able to be sentient in the first place, until one realised that even unconscious, the Kyuubi, a being made up purely of Chakra, was ensuring his host and jailor did not die prematurely.

What happened that day in the gutter of the dark alley was no more or less than a miracle, but would forever ostracise Naruto from Konoha permanently.

The chakra twisted Naruto's DNA; melding a small portion of the Kyuubi's own to Naruto's and forcing his body to take on some of the Kyuubi's features; namely a new pair of eyes with red irises and slitted pupils like the Kyuubi's; fox-like ears that jutted out from atop Naruto's head and his hands underwent major reconfiguration until they resembled paws like those on a fox but with the complete mobility and opposable thumbs of a human.

It was only at the very end, once the changes had been made and the new additions to Naruto were finished that he was found by his ANBU guard and eventually taken not to the Hospital, but to Hokage Tower, where hopefully, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage could explain what the hell had just happened; along the way only one thought invaded the ANBU's mind _'Damn kid. What the fuck did they do to you?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Listen up, Maggots, as my University is finally kicking out for Christmas break and I do not need to worry too much about assignments again until after New Year, I thought I'd kick back and update some stories as well as add this one to my pile. Expect to see some updates for my other stories in the next few weeks. though I don't really have a posting schedule.


End file.
